Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 45
is the 45th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 189th episode of Metal Saga. It first aired on June 11, 2013 in South Korea and in the United States on January 25th, 2014. This is episode 7 of the lost episodes never aired in Japan, being the last of which. It is also the final episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season. Plot Zyro Kurogane and Kira Hayama are in the midst of their Beybattle, having temporarily joining forces to defeat Doji's new Beybattle Top who has deserted Kira. While the Blader of Fire controls Salamander Ifrit W145CF, a Fire Synchrome, the Breaking-Mountain Killer commands the God Synchrome: Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F. The Beybattle Tops clash with such force in their epic battle, leaving battle marks in the Cyclone Stadium's floor. Subsequently, both Bladers command their Beyblades to encircle their arena, leaving behind blazing trails and divine ones. Zyro and Kira activate their full potential and summon their corresponding Bladers' Spirits which phenomenally levitate the Cyclone Stadium in mid-air. As a result, Team Garcias and Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano and Benkei Hanawa are just shocked by this amazing sight. Kira finds himself in a celestial location, similar to the place where Gingka taught Zyro the Blader's Spirit. Zyro then speaks to Kira, revealing how powerful the Blader's Spirit can be, and the powers that be which forego it. All the while their respective Beys duke it out with everlasting clashes which occur. The two rivals are in their battle's climax and are prepared to finish it. Kira utilizes his Pegasis Bahamut's Special Move: "Final Ultimate Demolition" whilst Zyro uses "Burning Tornado Fire". The Ifrit and Salamander hybrid speeds towards the Bahamut and Pegasis hybrid in one final clash to determine the result; an explosion occurs. The powers from the Bladers' Special Moves destroy their Beystadium. Bits and pieces are sent flying around every direction and spectator as Shinobu covers Maru in order to protect her. Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F is thrown into a wall near Gingka while as the mist clears, it reveals a Beybattle Top still in spin called Salamander Ifrit W145CF. While the result is shocking for all, Kira collapses in his defeat unable to realize how he actually lost---and for the first time. His pondering comes short when what remains of the Cyclone Stadium turns sideways. Due to gravity, Kira falls back but grabs onto a ledge for protection. The solid Stadium remains then falls over Kira, discarding his pull with Kira falling off. Shinobu and Maru are worried, but Zyro is fast enough to grab Kira and save his life. Zyro gives Kira a short talk on friendship and how Kira does not deserve to die because he can become a better person without being a DNA affiliate. Though Kira accepts his words, the arena bowl draws nearer to eventually collapsing and possibly killing both Bladers. Out of nowhere, Yoshio Iwayama dashes and leaps over to the Stadium under destruction. Finding Zyro who has Kira in his grip, he literally picks up Zyro and throws him over the ledge to safe, solid ground. Yoshio makes an effort to save his own life too and jumps off - grabbing the ledge with a sigh of relief to everyone. Doji is unhappy about this however, because after the Stadium falls in full, he hacks all the computers in the Dark Fortress, leaving the Garcias unable to work on it. Meanwhile, Ren Kurenai and Eight Unabara desperately try to find Zyro, Maru and Shinobu but instead find Kite. He tells them of a way to escape the Dark Fortress, but that they must find the rest of their gang first. Due to the destruction, Gingka's chains are broken and is finally free from them, though he notices the Pegasis Shogun Face Bolt, Samurai Crystal Wheel and the W105 Spin Track beside him. Doji's mecha however brings forth additional legs to travel. This giant robot frightens Zyro, Maru, Shinobu, Kira and Yoshio. Zyro does not back away and launches Salamander Ifrit to assault it, but it is no use. When the mecha seems ready to destroy them, another Beybattle Top hits Doji's mecha. The samurai-armoured pegasus Spirit distracts Doji who is revealed to have come from Gingka, who reassembled his temporary missing Beyblade. Zyro aims to help Gingka defeat Doji's mecha but Doji does not see it, this way. His mecha suddenly shifts gears and transforms itself into the unthinkable: a giant Beyblade. Terrified by the sight, the group slowly walks back while Zyro and Gingka command their Beybattle Tops to attack it but are no match for the Doji's mecha Beyblade which spins like a miniature tornado. As the mecha Beyblade approaches them, the group run away while Zyro and Gingka run together according to their plan. Doji's mecha Bey chases the two but they command their Beyblades to attack it; albeit still to no effect. Due to this, their only chances for survival are dodging Doji's mecha Beyblade so as to not be shred apart. Kira then asks Yoshio for Behemoth Golem DF145BS. Team Garcias are still confused by the hacking Doji committed. With no choices left, Argo commands his siblings to let everything go, end their partnership with DNA and leave. The family agree and run off into the distance, though vowing to return someday. Although Zyro and Gingka struggle to defeat Doji, Kira launches out Behemoth Golem at the Dojo mecha Beyblade. Kira announces his decision to leave DNA and side with Zyro and Co. who is dissatisfied with what Doji has done to DNA and ends his affiliation with it. The three Bladers let out their true potential in the real final battle. Zyro activates "Super Burning Upper" while Gingka uses 'Galaxy Nova' and Kira creates "Rising Gaia Hammer". The three Special Moves combine to create one of the most powerful moves in Beyblade history. The moves swirl together and land on Doji's mecha Beyblade, causing it to cease spin, completely. The Bladers retract their Beyblades while Doji's mecha Beyblade starts to malfunction and returns to its spider-like, mobile mode. Doji announces to them that despite their efforts in causing his mecha to malfunction, he will not let them love beyond this day. Instead, he will commit suicide with his mecha to fall off the hole the Cyclone Stadium did. Once this occurs, the explosion will be so powerful that it shall destroy the Dark Fortress and anyone inside it. As this shocks Zyro and the gang, Doji commits to his claim and does suicide by commanding his mecha to fall off into the hole. Subsequently, an explosion draws up from it and the Dark Fortress is about to be destroyed. Zyro and Co. make a move to escape, finding Ren and Eight who follow them. They later find Genjūro Kamegaki, Spike Bourne, Captain Arrow and Xiao at a dead-end who also need to escape. Just then, the Dragon and Griffin hybrid of Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF creates a space in the former dead-end by Sakyo Kurayami and Takanosuke Shishiya. The gang are grateful for this and they all successfully escape the Dark Fortress. Everyone, Zyro's friend and former DNA members alike watch the Dark Fortress in its timely destruction. Maru receives a call on her laptop from the WBBA. Maru answers to Madoka where the former is happy to announce everyone is doing well and fine. Madoka becomes happy, with also makes Tsubasa happy while causes Benkei to go borderline as he crushingly bear hugs Tsubasa and Madoka with tears of job for the survival of Zyro and Co. While everybody is relieved to be alive and well, Kira has something in mind to take their minds away from this calamity. Sometime later, a massive crowd fills lines for the Metal Bey City BeyPark for a new tournament succeeding Battle Bladers. With Blader Gai announcing it, the new tournament is named "The Bridge to the Future" and celebrates the efforts Zyro and Co. took to defeating DNA which would save the world and pave the way for more Beyblade. This tournament features an ensemble consisting of the former DNA Bladers pitted against the new Zyro and Co. who have added Sakyo and Takanosuke to their line-up. The stage is set, the spectators are ready and the Beybladers are ready to Beyblade. Major Events *Zyro defeats Kira. *Doji's mecha transforms into a Beyblade and intends to destroy Zyro and Co. *Team Garcias resign their DNA jobs and leave. *Zyro, Gingka and Kira defeat Doji's mecha Beyblade with their Bladers' Spirits. *Doji's mecha commits suicide to destroy the Dark Fortress. *Zyro and Co. escape the Dark Fortress along with the former DNA Bladers. *DNA is disbanded. *The new tournament, "The Bridge to the Future" starts. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Sakyo Kurayami *Takanosuke Shishiya *Gingka Hagane *WBBA **Benkei Hanawa **Madoka Amano **Tsubasa Otori *DNA **Kira Hayama **Yoshio Iwayama **Baihu Xiao **Genjūrō **Spike Bourne **Captain Arrow **Karura **Argo Garcia **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia **Enzo Garcia **Doji Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Samurai Pegasis W105R²F (Gingka's) *Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF (Kira's) *Bandit Golem DF145BS (Yoshio 's) *Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD (Kira' s) *Phantom Fenrir T125JB (Doji's) *Doji's Mecha Beyblade Synchrome *Salamander Ifrit W145CF *Pegasus Bahamut SP230R2F *Behemoth Golem DF145BS *Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Zyro Kurogane (Salamander Ifrit W145CF) vs Kira Hayama (Pegasus Bahamut SP230R2F) = Zyro Kurogane and Salamander Ifrit W145CF New *Doji's Mecha Beyblade vs. Zyro Kurogane , Kira Hayama , Gingka Hagane (Salamander Ifrit W145CF , Behemoth Golem DF145BS, Samurai Pegasus W105R2F) = Zyro Kurogane, Kira Hayama, Gingka Hagane and Salamander Ifrit W145CF, Behemoth Golem SR200BWD, Samurai Pegasus W105R2F Special Moves Used *Burning Tornado Fire (Synchrome Version) (Zyro Kurogane and Salamander Ifrit) *Final Ultimate Demolition (Kira and Pegasus Bahamut) *Super Burning Upper (Zyro and Salamander Ifrit) *Galaxy Nova (Gingka and Samurai Pegasus) *Rising Hammer Golem (Kira and Behemoth Golem) Gallery Pegasis and Saramanda Ifraid.png|Samurai Pegasis and Salamander Ifrit Samurai Pegasis Beast.png|Samurai Pegasis Trivia *Gingka says his bey's name as Warrior Pegasus instead of Samurai Pegasus *Except in the Asian countries and Turkey, The special ending of the episode was removed. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel